


I Dropped My Napkin

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco eats at the restaurant  where Harry is working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dropped My Napkin

Harry carried the tray of drinks from the bar to the small family table near the window of the restaurant. “There you go. One Coke, two coffees and an apple juice. Can I get anything else for you?”

“No thanks.” The man smiled a Harry.

“Okay, I won’t keep you from your meal any longer.” He smiled at the kids as they giggled at him. As he was walking back to the kitchen, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. This is why I work with Muggles. Harry had found that working in the wizarding world, everyone gave him preferential treatment. But here, where nobody knew the Boy-Who-Lived, he could be free.

Mags, a fellow waitress and owner of the restaurant, passed him with a mischievous smile on her face. “Cute guy at the door. He’s all yours, Potter.”

“Mags, you made the rules.” He smiled at her and winked.

“Rules were made to be broken,” she called over her shoulder before going to one of her tables.

Harry walked quickly to the entrance, turned to grab a menu and rushed out his lines: “Hi, I’m Harry. I’ll be your waiter today. Table for one?”

He spun back around and froze at the sight in front of him. “Yes, a table for one please. And can we speed this up, I’m on a tight schedule.” The familiar drawl washed over Harry like a long lost lover.

Malfoy hadn’t looked up from his phone, and he gave no indication that he had recognised Harry. “Of course. Right this way sir.” Harry led him to a single table at the back of the restaurant, nearer the bar and kitchen.

As Malfoy went to sit down, he placed his phone on the table and finally looked up at Harry. His reaction was similar to Harry’s. “Potter? What are you doing here?”

“Working obviously. I could ask you the same thing, eating in a Muggle restaurant.”

“The food is nicer. Working… Hmm, official Auror business I presume. Undercover looking for a wizard poisoning Muggle food?” Malfoy smirked at him.

“Actually, I made a lousy Auror. Quit after three weeks. Now, I believe you were in a hurry? Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ll have a glass of your best wine please.”

“Good choice sir, sorry, Malfoy.” Damn, stupid, learning scripts.

Harry walked over to the bar to get the wine, stopping at several tables on the way to collect orders and give out bills. When he finally got back to Malfoy’s table, he found him smiling at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You can slow down now; the appointment has been cancelled.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry looked perplexed as he poured Malfoy a glass of wine. “Are you ready to order?” He took Malfoy’s order to the kitchen and turned around, only to notice that his tables were all empty apart from Malfoy’s. Mags was flitting between her tables and the door. Harry walked over to her and caught her attention. “Have you been taking all the customers?”

“Erm… Yeah, listen go talk to him. You two are really hitting it off. And you look cute together.”

“I don’t think so Mags. I know him from school.”

“Even better. Now go. Cute guy awaits your service,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “In more ways than one.” He playfully hit her on the arm as he walked back to the kitchen to get Malfoy’s starter.

“Sit down, Potter. Your friend is taking all of the customers.” Harry glanced around as Mags dealt with four new customers. He pulled a chair up and started twiddling the salt cellar around in his hand.

After a short conversation, and Draco had finished his starter, Harry stood up to take it away. Gregg shouted over the sounds of the kitchen, “Mags is doing a lot of work, isn’t she?”

“She won’t let me take any new customers until I’ve finished with that one.”

“Ah, he’s cute though, right?”

“Oh my god, not you as well.”

“You deserve it Harry.” He winked and turned back to the dish in front of him. “Here, this is for you, lover-boy. Now go, deliver his food.” Harry scuttled out of the kitchen and gave Draco his food. He gestured to the chair and Harry sat down again.

“So, why isn’t she asking you for help?” Draco nodded at Mags.

“Oh, erm… She thinks you’re cute and she, er… wants-me-to-get-with-you.” Harry grimaced and looked at Draco. The fucker was grinning at him. “Well now, we can’t let your friend down now can we?”

“What?” Harry glanced at the room, expecting everyone to start laughing.

“You heard me.”

“I…I, I can’t. I’m at work.” Draco tilted his head.

“You had no problem breaking the rules at Hogwarts.”

“That was different.” Draco quirked an eyebrow. They changed topic and carried on being civil.

As Harry was collecting Draco’s cutlery he felt a shift against his leg. “Oh, dropped my napkin.” Draco reached down to pick it up, putting his face entirely too close to Harry’s crotch, and put his hand on the back of Harry’s thigh.

“Erm… Draco?” Draco turned his head and nuzzled Harry’s crotch. The plates in his hand swayed as he tried to keep himself upright.

“Hm… I think I’m ready for dessert now.” He mouthed the fabric covering Harry’s hardening shaft. Harry rushed away with the plates, nearly sprinting back to find Draco casually looking through the dessert menu.

“Oh, sir?” Draco turned his head. “You won’t be needing that, I’ve got a dessert ready for you, if you’ll just follow me.”

“Gladly.” Harry led Draco to the staff toilets and locked the door.

“I’m afraid it’s still got its packaging on.”

“Oh, we’ll have to rectify that.” Draco tugged Harry closer to him, bringing their mouths crashing together in blissful harmony. His hands worked on Harry’s trousers, undoing the button and slowly, teasingly lowered the fly. Harry’s dick sprang out of his trousers and hit Malfoy’s hand. “Hm… Going commando Harry, I like it.” Harry moaned when Draco said his name.

Draco slowly lowered himself to his knees, eyes locked with Harry’s the whole time. Harry leant back, his back hitting the wall as his trousers were tugged down to pool around his ankles. Draco licked the tip of his penis, a jolt of pleasure running through Harry’s body. “Oh, Draco.” At the sound of his name, Draco wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s shaft. He ran his tongue over his slit, again and again until Harry started whimpering and his hands were carding through Draco’s hair.

He slowly took more of Harry into his mouth and Harry forced his eyes open to watch him. He felt another bolt of pleasure as he found Draco still staring up at him, lust swirling in his eyes. Harry’s hips bucked and more of him slipped into Draco’s mouth. Draco started moving up and down the hard shaft, moaning and humming every so often, driving Harry wild.

Harry was lost in Draco’s wet, hot mouth when he started to feel the familiar pleasure building in his balls. His toes started to curl as the feeling grew. His head fell against the well and Draco pulled nearly all the way off, his hand taking hold of the shaft and pumping Harry in time with his lazy licks to the head. “Let me taste you Harry.”

A string of expletives fell from Harry’s mouth, along with a chant of Draco’s name. The pleasure was becoming too much. “I-I’m gunna…” Harry’s senses went into overdrive as his orgasm ripped through him. When he could think clearly again, he realised he’d fallen to his knees and Draco was smiling at him with a small bit of cum at the corner of his mouth. Harry surged forward, capturing Draco’s lips in a passionate kiss, cleaning his mouth and tasting himself in Draco’s mouth.

“Best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“Best dessert I’ve ever had.”


End file.
